nebulaboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleh, fanfic
7-year-old Lorraine Foster-Wiley is a shy, introverted, highly feminine girl who has high hopes for a promising future. She's very popular at her school and has a lot of friends. Lorraine was on top of the world, until one night she was sound asleep and a neighbor broke in her family's home and kidnapped her. ---- I never knew this would happen. I would never see my family again. My mother, my father, or my baby sister. Never again, never play with them, never laugh with them. All I had were the memories. Big tears came out of my eyes the day I was violently thrown into a big, grey truck with no license plate. I was so very cold and was taken away from the comfort of my own home. The day was March 20. I was sound asleep in my room hugging my teddy bear close. The sounds of the night wrapped me in a cocoon of warmth. I had not a worry or care in the world. Right before somebody dressed in dark black attire came and took me away. I was violently thrown in his truck and he drove off with me. I started to go silent. I felt something was weighing me down. It wasn't ropes or chains. A small tear escaped my eye. The only words I could utter out were, "Mom..? Dad..? Shelby...?" with no response but my voice transitioning in loud prominent echos. Then, my happy song came into my mind. "To sleep you must go, You need the dreams to show. We'll be with you forever, You have nothing to be worried about, never The birds will be chirping The sun will be shining." Quickly, I knew I had something to be worried about. The truck came to a stop after a really slow ride to down the street. I adjusted my glasses right when the words "Perfect, perfect, perfect" escaped someone's mouth. I was dragged into a garage by a leash. I felt cold hands pick me up and throw me on a dirty matress. My heart was racing faster than a cheetah, and heard the clanging of knives from the left. The person decked in black picked up a razor blade and cut into my arm all the way to my throat. The pain was excruciating and unbearable. I felt as if my arm was being infected from the cool air hitting the inside of it. The razor was now targeted at my throat. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was helpless. A helpless little second grader with no one to help her. Everyone was fast asleep. My parents didn't even know. My throat was then cut, my vocal chords were ripped out and my lifeless corpse was thrown in the river, leaving a trail of blood. ~~ The next day, Lorraine's parents, Carmela and Dalton were walking near the river their eldest daughter was thrown in. Dalton quickly grabbed something and turned the big thing floating in the river. It was their daughter.